


A Match Made in Subcon

by FrickFrackNerdIsBack



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: (and moony is very formal and a gentleman), (he's a prince after all!), (like snatcher is mentioned once but no dialog from him...sorry), (other characters in subcon breifly mentioned), (reader has a crush on you-know-who), Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Reader's POV, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/FrickFrackNerdIsBack
Summary: Ever since you met the ghostly prince, you've had a terribly huge crush on him. If only you could gather the courage and tell him your true feelings!But...maybe that won't be so difficult after all?
Relationships: Moonjumper (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Moonjumper x Reader, Moonjumper/Reader, The Moonjumper x Reader, The Moonjumper/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Match Made in Subcon

There were many things that fascinated you about Subcon Forest.

The fact that is was always night there, no matter the time of day, seemed to amaze you to no end. And the people (well, more like the spirits) who lived there where so odd yet so fantastical. And the ruler of the forest, known to everyone as “The Snatcher”, though he was terrifying, it was always a wondrous sight to watch him use his fire magic. And although the entire forest itself was gravely dangerous, you always jumped on the chance to explore it more. After all, it was like the place was made of magic! Well...horrible, cursed magic that could definitely kill you if you weren’t careful, but still magic!

But...although this was normally your excuse for visiting Subcon, with you having to assure Snatcher that you weren’t up to no good, there was also something else. A new fascination, one that was your terrible, hidden secret. As much as the ever-lasting night, literal spirits, and real fire magic was spectacular, there was something else that kept you coming back to Subcon for more.

Or in your case, _someone_ else.

Snatcher had talked about him a couple of times, though not at all in a nice or fond manner. And bringing his name up was apparently like taboo everywhere in Subcon. Nobody seemed to like him at all. The masked ghosts, called “Dwellers”, would all run away and scatter. Snatcher’s little minions would panic, trying to find a hiding spot or fuss at you for talking about him. And Snatcher himself _especially_ hated mentioning his name, warning you to not talk about him while he was reading. But why? You couldn’t help but think over it every time you visited. Why did everyone seem to hate him? He was so very, incredibly, without a doubt, the sweetest person you had ever met.

Or, in this case, the sweetest ghost you had ever met.

You could still remember the first time you met him. Or to be more accurate, the day you discovered him. You were exploring Subcon, like you normally would, treading along the dirt paths to try and find something new and exciting. But after walking for a great deal of time, you managed to find an area that you hadn’t explored before at the edge of the forest. Which was odd, since you were sure you would have heard of that place before. But you remember walking into the place head-on, excited for what you would find.

It had been _much_ colder there, the wind nipping at your skin as you hugged yourself for warmth. Instead of the surroundings being a sort of purple hue, it was mostly blue colors. Towering dark blue trees, beautiful blue flowers growing from the ground, and glowing blue mushrooms were found in clusters and on the trees. If you were being honest, while you were walking through that place it kind of creeped you out. You had noticed the strange markings on the trees, which had been concerning, with a few of them looking like they had been charred by fire, and others having cut marks in their bark. And you remember that it was eerily quiet there, with no other spirits inhabiting the place.

At least, that’s what you thought at first.

You remember, after a few more minutes of endless walking, that you began to hear a distant sound. You had found this very relieving, as you had almost thought you were getting lost. But as you listened closer to the noise, you realized it was... _singing?_

Yes, you can still recall the tune in your memory, as someone had been singing in that strange part of the forest. It had sounded like they were pouring their heart and soul out, with their sweet and angelic voice being carried throughout the trees. And you were quick to follow it, wondering who on earth it could be. And as you came closer and closer to the singing, you felt your heartbeat quicken. You had softened your footsteps, so the mysterious singer wouldn’t hear you as you peaked behind a nearby tree.

Your eyes widened in wonder at what you saw.

There had been, floating in the sky, a blue ghost wearing an elegant red coat. And strangely enough, it was like he was flying yet dancing through the moonlight at the same time. As he spun and twirled in mid-air, you couldn’t help but gasp at the wondrous sight. And his song, now that you could hear it even clearer, was the most beautiful tune you had ever heard. And yet...it also seemed sad. As the ghost waltzed with only himself, it was like there should have been someone to join him in his dancing. He would put his arms around the air, like he was dancing and singing to an invisible partner.

But he soon stopped his performance, lowering himself back to the ground and letting out a short sigh.

You had applauded him, alerting him to your presence. And he had quickly turned around to look at you, surprised. That is, until he saw who it was. Despite never even seeing you before, he had seemed so overjoyed upon seeing you. You both talked for awhile, with you complimenting him on his wonderful dancing and singing voice. It seemed to please him very much, though he would wave the compliments away and say he wasn’t all that good. But you had fun the first time you meet him, just chatting away. And he seemed to enjoy it then too. Like you were an old friend to him…or something more.

You could still remember the way he introduced himself to you, before you left. Saying his name, “Moonjumper”, so formally, and then politely asking for yours. And once you told him, he whispered your name to himself dreamily. His warm smile, his silky-soft voice, and the way he kissed your hand so gingerly…

Perhaps, that was why you were visiting him yet again.

This had to be about the fifth or sixth time, you think to yourself, as you walk through the same chilling part of the forest. You couldn’t help but think about him, like you had been for a couple days now. And it was hard to deny to yourself that you had a crush on him. He just always seemed to be on your mind. His smiling face, the way he talked to you, the strange yet comforting gaze that he always gave you.

You wonder if he has the same feelings you do.

But you quickly shake the notion off. You don’t want to just _assume_ that he feels the same way. At least, not yet. You could just be over-thinking things. Maybe he was just a really friendly person. Maybe he was known for giving lots of cute names and compliments to other people. And maybe when he kissed your hand it was more of a polite gesture. He did seem to be the royal kind, like Snatcher. So again, you were probably over-thinking things.

But...it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?

You feel your face grow hot at the idea.

 _No way,_ you think to yourself. _I’d be stuttering like an idiot trying to get the words out,_ you reason as you keep on walking. Besides, you didn’t want to ruin the bond you already had with him. Sure, you found him overly charming and handsome. But you still wanted to have some form of friendship with him, in case he wasn’t looking for anyone romantically. It would be certainly hard to swallow, but you would just have to live with it.

You realize you are right on the edge of Moonjumper’s home, as you hear his singing voice once more. Although this time, you could hear he was humming a soft tune. You feel your heartbeat quicken, and linger behind a tree before going in to meet him. The last thing you wanted was for him to notice how flustered you were. But you spend just a few more seconds there, covering your blushing face as you listened to his song. It was slow and calming, making you feel like you could be lulled to sleep by such a voice. And even though you want to listen to that lullaby forever, you decide to finally go in to greet him.

“Hi, Moon!” you speak up from behind the tree, regrettably interrupting his singing. You slowly step out from the trees, the moonlight casting its light on you. And once you’re in better light, you notice that Moonjumper’s perched atop a tree branch. It looked like he had been playing with his string magic before you arrived, as there were said strings connected to his fingers. But once he sees you, he smiles immediately and claps the magic strings out of existence.

 _“Why hello, my dear!”_ you hear him say happily, as he disappears in a cloud of pixels after. You wonder where on earth he went off to, before he then appears right in front of you. You jump, a bit startled, but return the smile. You then offer your hand, expecting a warm handshake.

But that’s not what happens. And you _know_ that’s not what he’ll do.

 _“It is such a pleasure to see you again~”_ Moonjumper says affectionately, as he gladly takes your hand. He then leans in, closes his eyes, and softly places a kiss on your hand. You were expecting it, of course. He had only done it every time since the day you met him. That didn’t mean that you didn’t have to use all your willpower not to swoon over it, though. And Moonjumper holds your hand for just a bit longer, before finally letting go of your warm touch.

“L-likewise...” is all you can say, as you feel yourself growing more and more nervous.

But Moonjumper doesn’t seem to notice, and thank goodness that he didn’t. He just brings himself back up to give you another cheery smile. It almost makes your heart melt with how unbelievably cute, yet handsome he was. It was just the little things you seemed to notice about him. Like how when he closed his eyes while singing, he seemed so at peace. Or when he smiled, two little fangs of his would poke out from his mouth.

He was just too perfect for you.

“So...would you like to talk for awhile?” you feel yourself ask, meekly. You want to move on, before you find yourself staring too long at his adorable face. Or saying something you’ll probably regret later.

 _“Hmm...”_ Moonjumper ponders to himself, tucking his hands politely behind his back. _“Actually, I was thinking of doing something a bit different today!”_ he offers, giving you that same smile again.

“Oh? Like what?” you ask, feeling surprised at the mention of something new. And Moonjumper seems excited that you consider it, chuckling a bit to himself.

 _“Well, I was wondering...”_ he whispers, coming even closer to you. He then holds out his hand for you to take, while placing the other on his chest in a fancy gesture.

 _“Would you like to dance with me?”_ he asks you, all while gazing at you lovingly.

You feel yourself freeze on the spot at his request. Did he seriously just ask to dance...with _you?_ You heard his words, you know what he said. You just couldn’t believe it. Why was he asking _you_ of all people? He was clearly the better dancer. You on the other hand? Well...

“Oh, I’m not really a dancer...” you tell him, shying away from his offer. You hated the words that came out of your mouth, as Moonjumper looked rather sad after you said this. But it was true, you’ve never really danced before in your life. Especially not with someone else. You just didn’t want to mess up. You look back at Moonjumper, smiling nervously as he stares at you for a moment. And, to your surprise, he actually smiles back.

 _“It’s alright, my darling~”_ he tells you, before coming closer to take both your hands. And you let him, though you feel yourself starting to blush again. “I can always teach you, if you would like!” he insists, a hopeful look in his eyes. And you almost give in, due to his pleading eyes alone. But there’s something still nagging at you.

“What if I mess up?” you ask him, gulping as he tries to comes closer.

 _“That’s quite alright! We can take this slow, if you so wish.”_ Moonjumper assures you, already putting his arm around you. And even though you’re both already in dancing position, he still waits for you response. You bite your lip, as this was a tough choice to make. You really did want to dance with him, as much as you were against it. The fear of making a mistake was immediately replaced by a new one; and that was disappointing Moonjumper.

“Sure, I guess we could try.” you find yourself saying, brought into his charm as he holds you gently in his arms.

 _“Wonderful! Now, try and follow my lead...”_ Moonjumper smiles, already starting to sway to his own rhythm.

You almost trip, due to the fact that Moonjumper can simply float in the air. But you, surprisingly, manage to keep balance. And not long after he takes you into a waltz, but keeps true to his promise. As you both dance with each other in the clearing, he manages to keep a slow and steady pace for you to follow. Occasionally, he’ll hold up his hand and let you twirl around, before bringing you back into the motion. It’s wonderful, the way he guides you and yet manages to stay true to his talent.

 _“Why, just look at you, my dear! You are such a wonderful dancer!”_ Moonjumper praises you excitedly, as he spins you around once more. And you can’t help but smile, at both him and his compliment.

But soon you find yourself being brought closer to Moonjumper. You’re not able to tell if it was you or him causing it, though. But you keep getting, closer and closer... Until he finally brings you into an embrace, close enough to where your head can rest upon his chest. And you do so, finding yourself letting out sigh as you somehow manage to keep dancing. And, just for a second, you think you hear him sigh after you.

 _“Oh, my darling~”_ you hear him whisper close to you, snapping you out of your daze. _“May I ask you a question?”_ he says, as the dance more or less turns into a long hug. You feel yourself gulp, but you tell yourself not to worry.

“Yes?” you find yourself saying, surprised that he would try and bring up conversation now. You wait for a response, but he takes a moment. And it almost feels like he tightens his grip on you, in nervousness. But you pretend not to notice, for his sake.

 _“Would you be the kind...to believe in love at first sight?”_ Moonjumper hesitates while speaking, his voice wavering for a moment.

You feel your eyes widen, as your heart starts pounding like crazy.

You didn’t want to bet on it. You just _couldn’t._ Although every part of you wanted to confess to him so badly. To tell him the truth, to yell it out and finally let him know the feelings you had for him. _Oh, if only you knew, Moony,_ you thought to yourself. _If only I could tell you! If only I could say “yes” and let you know how much I love you!_

But you stayed quiet, holding your tongue. You at least had to hear what he had to say first.

“Why do you ask?” you respond, barely above a whisper. Then the dancing stops, and Moonjumper brings himself back to look at you. He looks surprised, afraid even. But why?

 _“Well, I...”_ he starts to say, before taking a pause. He almost goes to speak again, but keeps his mouth shut. He thinks over his words carefully, before letting out a defeated sigh.

 _“Oh, my love. I’m afraid I cannot keep this from you any longer.”_ Moonjumper gazes at you, a serious look in his eyes. _“You know, I’ve only ever felt this way about a person once. I used to think we had such a lovely bond together before. But that was forever ago...”_ he seems to remember something, almost looking like he’s on the verge of tears. _“I thought I would never feel this way again. But here I am, with you my darling!”_ his emotion seems to shift instantly, with him giving you a passionate look.

_“What I mean to say is…I love you, my sweet. And I would love nothing more than to make you mine.”_

You feel your heart soar. Your entire faces flushes with warmth, and your heart thumps in a steady beat. You almost feel like fainting, but you manage to stay up. That doesn’t stop you from smiling like an idiot, as you try to keep yourself under control.

“R-really…?” you feel yourself say, the happiest look growing on your face. And Moonjumper notices, that smile of his appearing so quickly.

 _“Is...is that a ‘yes’?!”_ he says excitedly, almost jumping up and down in joy.

All you can do is nod, lost for words as you cry joyous tears. And Moonjumper joins you, also crying but laughing merrily. He then takes you into his arms, spinning you around in a circle. This catches you by surprise, but you join in with his laughter. You both spin for awhile, both of your laughter ringing throughout the forest trees. And eventually the laughter dies down, as the spinning turns back into dancing. You both dance for a few minutes, before Moonjumper dips you down and holds you in both his arms.

He suddenly leans down to give you a kiss.

You’re taken by surprise, once his lips touch yours. But are strangely amazed at the surprising warmth it gives you. You can’t tell if that was your own imagination, or some sort of magic. And for the few seconds he holds it, you close your eyes and try to join in on the kiss. But once Moonjumper realizes what he’s doing, he pulls himself back immediately. He stares at you with wide eyes, bringing you back up after.

 _“A-ah! M-my apologies! I seem to have gotten a bit ahead of m-myself...”_ Moonjumper laughs nervously, trying not to look in your eyes. You notice that he’s blushing as much as you are, his face going a deep blue. But you find yourself giggling uncontrollably, catching him off guard. _“M-my love? What is so-”_ he starts to ask, before you gently take his face in your hands.

And lean in to give him a kiss back.

Moonjumper’s words are slightly muffled, as you hold this kiss for longer this time. He slowly closes his eyes with you, letting out a sigh. His hold on you falters, with his arms going limp at his sides. But you don’t mind, as you enjoy the warmth you both share. But eventually you stop, letting go of the kiss and cuddling yourself up to him. He says nothing, completely in awe, as you rest your head against his chest.

“There! Now we’re even.” you laugh a bit to yourself, as Moonjumper simply nods. He stills stays quiet, he face entirely deep blue from embarrassment. “I love you, Moony~” you tell him, bringing up the courage call him by that nickname. His face seems to go even more blue at that, as he gives you a dopey smile.

 _“Ahahaha…l-l-love you t-too!”_ Moonjumper stammers, laughing as you snuggle into his coat. But eventually, he brings his arms back around you and returns the cuddles.

And you both stay like that for awhile, just hugging each other. Eventually you give each other compliments, like you normally would on any other day. Only these ones were much more open to both of your feelings, with you saying how handsome Moonjumper is, and with him shaking his head and saying how beautiful you are. It goes on like this for some time, before Moonjumper gives you a playful little “boop!” on the nose and starts running his fingers through your hair. But you don’t mind staying like this, and neither does he.

You both wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic can also be found on my tumblr blog, frickfracksnatchisback, so feel free to check it out there as well! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! ♥)


End file.
